Density
You can increase your mass, and therefore your Strength and Toughness. Every rank of Density active gives you +1 Strength. Every two ranks give you +1 Toughness with the Impervious extra (see Impervious under Enhanced Trait). Every three ranks give you a rank of Immovable and Might. You also are heavier and harder to lift or carry while in this state. You are traeted as being Heavy for the purpose of being lifted or carried while Density is active, confering 1 penalty on anyone trying to lift you. As you increase your ranks of Density, your mass increases further and further, such that by 20 ranks, your mass is equal to that of an Awesome-sized object! This "increased size" only counts for determining how difficult you are to lift or carry, not for your own lifting or carrying ability. Additional Strength from Density does not improve your Strength-based skills or the distance you can jump, since your mass also increases. In fact, you automatically fail Athletics checks to swim while Density is active at 3 ranks or more, because of your negative buoyancy. Extras * Affects Insubstantial: A character with Density may be able to apply this extra to Strength at the GM’s discretion as a reflection of increased density impeding the passage of insubstantial or incorporeal forms. * Attack FX: A Density Attack grants all of the FXt’s benefits along with increased mass, and “Limited to Increasing Mass” is not a viable flaw for a Density Attack (since it actually makes it a more effective attack, not less). * Buoyant (Fixed +1): Your Density is such that you can still swim with Density activated. You do not automatically fail Athletics skill checks to swim, although additional Strength from your Density still does not add to your Athletics modifier for swimming. * Innate: This extra is appropriate for beings that are inherently denser, making their Density part of their physical makeup. It should generally be coupled with the Permanent modifier on Continuous Density. * Reflective: At the GM’s discretion, you can apply the Reflective extra of Enhanced Toughness to the Impervious Toughness gained from Density, representing extreme hardness or toughness and costing 1 power point per 3 Density ranks. * Subtle: Note that as an active effect Density is not Subtle by default; the character is assumed to take on some other form or outward manifestation of increased density (bulking up or transforming to a dense material like stone, for example). Density with the Subtle feat is less noticeable while 2 ranks of the feat allow you to maintain an outwardly normal appearance regardless of your relative density. Flaws * Distracting: Since it’s reasonable for increased mass to make a character somewhat less quick and graceful, this flaw may apply to Density, causing you to lose your dodge bonus while at an increased level of mass. If it only applies to a certain level of Density (such as only after activating 6 ranks), apply the flaw only to the higher ranks. * Immobile (–1): When using Density, you are unable to move from where you stand when you activate the FX, although you can still take actions, so long as they don’t involve movement. If you are completely immobile (and helpless) while using Density, increase the flaw’s value to –3. * Permanent: Continuous Density may have this flaw, usually to reflect a character that’s always more dense and massive than normal. Permanent Density often has the Innate FX feat as well. Associated FX * Damage: Denser fists may be able to strike harder blows than even a dense character’s enhanced Strength, in which case Damage with the Mighty FX feat is an appropriate additional FX. * Insubstantial: This effect may be based on the ability to decrease mass and density, becoming less substantial. A character may have both Density and Insubstantial as Alternate FX in an Array structure. * Shrinking: For characters who become more dense without additional mass, essentially reducing the space between their existing molecules and therefore their overall size. Category: Characters Category: FX Category:Rulebook